¿Para qué estan los amigos?
by JossieEvans
Summary: Para ayudarse.Fic para Lore.100amistad


**Dedicado a una de las persona mas buenas que conozco:Loreley.Para vos amiga D**

**(Basado en un hecho real)**

* * *

**¿Para qué están los amigos?**

Era un dia mas en Howarts, salvo por el hecho de que estaban todos,los alumnos de 6,atiborrados de examenes,no porque estuvieran con MHB o con EXTASIS si no por que ...

Flash Back---

Un chico pelirrojo hacia piruetas con su varita tirandola al aire y atajandola una y otra y otra vez.Estaban en clases de encantamientos y el profesor Flitwich entró por la puerta

Todos saludaron con un :

-buen día profesor.

El profesor inicio la clase dando para practicar hechizos repulsores(lo contario de el encatamiento de ACCIO!!)

Todos empezaron.Hermione como siempre ya habia logrado realizar el hechizo a las tres veces de intentarlo.Mientras que sus amigos Ron y Harry no ponian ni siquiera em menor empeño en realizarlo

En un momento ron intento hacer el hechizo pero solo que pronuncio mal la palabra y como consecuencia...

¡¡Todos empezaron a flotar!!

Los chicos reian y las chicas gritaban y chillaban,Hermione con un movimiento de su varita volvio todo a la normalidad.

Todos pensaron que habia acabado pero el profesor chilló

-¡¡todos los alumnos de 6to tendrán examen en absolutamente todas las asignaturas!!

Todos palidecieron y miraron a Ron con cara de odio...

Fin del flash Back---

Un trio de chicos corria para no llegar tarde a la sala comun para terminar de estudiar.

-vamos chicos,tanto quidditch no sirve para nada?? comentó la castaña

-lo que pasa Herms es que en quidditch no hay que correr fundamento el pelirrojo

-eres un flojo contesto Hermione

-y tu una molesta

-BASTA YA!!

grito harto el chico de cabellos azabaches.

Ambos se sonrojaron por haber hecho tanto lio y se sentaron aliviados en la sala común.

Empezaron a estudiar para Mc Gonagall era muy dificil el examen,Hermione despues de dos horas se levanto y dijo que ya habia terminado.

-¿como haces herms? dijo harry asombrado

-es facilisima la prueba harry!!!

-Si es tan sencilla hazme un machete contesto Ron

-claro que no ron!!! eso es hacer trampa y de la peor!!! chillo furiosa herms

-es una ayudita argumentó ron

-no y no

-eres cobarde

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso puesto que Hermione gritó

-¿si lo hago estaras feliz??

-Claro dijo con miedo el pelirrojo

-PUES LO HARÉ!!!! dijo casi vociferando

Hermione se sento y con una letra muy diminuta escribio las cosas quie debian estudiar,escribio todo en un pedazo pequeñisimo de papel para que la profesora no lo notara y se lo entrego furiosisima a Ron

-Aqui lo tienes Ron,no me fastidies mas porque sino explotaré!!!

dicho esto la castaña se retiro y se dispuso a dormir

-Guauuu!!! tengo las respuestas!!

canturreo Ron saltando sobre la silla y bailando

-Ron,tranquilizate hermano dijo Harry

-No lo ves harry?? aqui esta mi solucion para el examen!!!!

-Pero Herms esta furiosa contigo!!! sentenció el ojiverde

Ron se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir.Harry estudio un poco más y siguio a su pelirrojo y testarudo amigo.

Era ya la mañana cuando un chico de cabellos azabaches y mirada verde se despertó.

Recordó lo del día anterior y se dispuso a levantar a Ron para que le pidiera disculpas a Hermione.

-ROOOOONNNN!!!!chillo harry cerca de su oreja

El pelirrojo no le prestó atención y siguió dormiendo...Fue entonces cuando Harry dirigió su mirada a un pote de gel para el pelo que usaba el para "intentar" dominar su incontrolaba cabello,lo tomó,abrió la tapa y se dirigio a Ron,levanto la sabana y le arrojó todo el gel que pudo en la pierna de este.

El pelirrojo sintió algo en su pierna y se despertó,cuando vio su pierna y parte del piyama lleno de gel gritó:

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!

El ojiverde lo miró divertido y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Al fin !! exclamó¿Vamos a desayunar?

El chico pecoso gruñó por la broma y estuvo un rato quitandose el gel del piyama,una vez hecho se cambiaron y bajaron listos para enfrentarse al exmamén de Mc Gonagall.

Abajo ya los esperaba Hermione,la chica saludo a Harry y pasó olímpicamente a Ron.

Ni siquiera hablaron durante la caminata al aula de Transformaciones y Harry pensó que Ron no tendría que haber hecho trampa.Y sin pensarlo demasiado entró al aula junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

Dentro ya estaban todos los alumnos de 6to de todas las casas,pudo ver al odiado Draco Malfoy y a su "troup"de la gordura,Crabbe y Goyle.Se sentaron donde se sentaban siempre y la profesora sin mas ni menos copió las preguntas en el pizarrón.

Todos las copiaron con resignación y odio hacia Ron.

Hermione no miró a Ron y empezó con su examén,lo hizo muy rapido y se lo entregó a la profesora,miró a Ron con furia y se sentó en su silla a mirar su pluma.A unos bancos de Hermione.Ron se esmeraba por entender que decia el machete cuando una voz lo chitaba por detras

-Ron,Ron!! decia Harry

-¿que quieres?dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo

-Prestame tu lindo machetito.pidió el chico

-¿No era que era trampa?

-Si lo se,pero es muy dificil.exclamó

-Esta bien,pero devuelvelo rapido

En ese momento Mac Gonagall volteó y vió a Harry leyendo un papel

-Potter devuelva eso ya mismo!!! gritó la profesora

Harry se puso blanco y sin discutir le entregó el papel

-Señor Potter!! no esperaba esto de usted

-Tambien es mio profesora dijo Seamus(n/a:alguien tenia q ser no??)al ver que Harry no se defendia

-¿Es de usted señor Finnigan?El chico assintió

-Bien,les bajaré puntos con esto y con respecto a sus prubas dudo que puedan aprobar.

En un lugar del salón Hermione se lamentaba porque su mejor amigo Harry estaba pagando lo que ella habia hecho,aunque era para Ron,ella no lo deberia haber hecho,ademas Finnigan que no tenia absolutamente nada que ver la estaba pagando.

Ya fustrada se levantó y dijo

.-Ese machete es mio profesora!

Toda la clase se dió vuelta y la profesora dijo calmadamente

-Ven señorita Granger a mi escritorio

Hermione se levantó y se puso a un lado de Harry

-Señor Potter,señor Finnigan,pueden irse.

Harry se fue pero Seamus se quedó

-Profesora,devuelvale los puntos.

-Devuelvaselos a Harry,yo fui el causante de todo esto

-Es mentira,yo hice el machete.defendió Hermione

-Que no!

-Que si!!

-Bueno basta,¿para que necesita un machete señorita Granger?

-¿Quien dijo que era para mi?Pero Hermione luego se arrepintió de lo dicho

-¿Y para quien era?

-No se lo pienso decir y si no me cree mire mi letra

Dicho esto Hermion escribio lo escrito en el machete y la profesora comprendió que era verdad

-Vayan y sientensen

La profesora empezó un sermón del que nadie escucho media palabra mientras que Hermione tenia ganas de llorar,Lavander Y Parvati la rodearon y trataban de consolarla diciéndole que no se preocupara.

En ese momento Ron no aguantó la culpa y dijo:

-Ese machete es para mi profesora los demas no tienen nada que ver

Hermione se puso pero puesto que no quria que a su amigo le sacaran puntos y estaba por llorar cuando Malfoy gritó a sangre fría:

-LLORA SANGRE SUCIA!!!

Hermione no lo escuchó pero Parvati le informó el hecho,que hizo que se pusieras peor.Despues de unos minutos de llanto silencioso de Herms salieron.

Ginny los esperaba con cara de sueño y preguntó a Harry que habia sucedido.

Este le explicó todo lo sucedido.Ginny al principio parecia tranquila pero cuando oyó lo que habia dicho Malfoy sobre su mejor amiga la cara se le puso verde de ira.

-Eres un vil ,cruel y malvado moritfago!! chilló y lo empujó a las escaleras.Draco se tambaleó en el borde de las escaleras debatiéndose entre la caida hasta que llego Crabbe y Goyle para ayudarlo.Lo tomaron de las manos y lo aproximaron a la baranda.Este grito de dolor ya que se habia soblado el tobillo y los Gryffindors se rieron del cruel sangre pura.

El rubio los miro con asco, se acomodó el cabello y con dignidad e ira dijo:

-Ya veras traidora de la sangre.

Y se dirigió a su Sala Comun seguido de sus matones

Hermione y Ron se miraron...Al principio nadie sabia que decir pero despues de un incomodo silencio..

-Amigos?.dijo la chica

-Como siempre...

y Estrechaban sus manos a la vez que un chico ojiverde sonreía

¿Para que estan los amigos?

FIN----

**Espero que les haya gustado,sobre todo a Lore,persona qe siempre esta.**

**Dejen Review!! Me hAcEn FelIz! )**

**Apreten donde dice go! y listo!**

**JossieEvans**


End file.
